1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automotive vehicle braking systems, and, more particularly, to shock absorption apparatus for inclusion in such systems for absorbing shocks to prevent unequal brake application to the different vehicle wheels resulting from that source.
2. Description of Related Art
Pneumatic braking systems are conventionally utilized in automotive vehicles and especially in trucks, truck trailers and the like. There are many factors (e.g., road conditions) which can cause unequal or uneven application of the brakes producing undesirable results, such as so-called "lockup" which can produce accidents. Various apparatus/have been suggested in the past for eliminating, or at least alleviating, this condition such as, for example, APPARATUS FOR EQUALIZING PRESSURE AND ABSORBING SHOCK IN A PNEUMATIC BRAKING SYSTEM, U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,655. The system of this patent and of all other known systems, although alleviating the problem to a certain extent are subject to drawbacks, such as being relatively complicated and expensive to make and somewhat unsatisfactory because of poor reliability in operation.